Death Note:Resurrection Volume 1
by Aidy2000
Summary: When a bored Shinigami named Zir gets hold of a tampered Death Note with the ability to bring the dead back to life, he restarts the conflict between Kira and L all over again.
1. Chapter 1: Ryuk

**Death Note: The Resurrection**

Chapter 1: Ryuk

The bored Shinigami over watched the entirety of the human world, without any facial expression, considering it's a shinigami and would never even express it's emotions anyway. Out of the fog of the Shinigami World came Ryuk, the shinigami known for looking over the one known as 'Kira.' Ryuk approached the shinigami, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Listen." said Ryuk with his normal croaky voice "You feel the same way I did before I entered the human world..." he paused for a few seconds "Well... I felt bored."

"Where are you going with this Ryuk?" muttered the bored Shinigami as he turned around to stand up onto his feet.

"Once I came back to the Shinigami realm, I had an idea." Ryuk said excitedly. "What if I could re- manufacture the rules of the Death Note?" as he said that, he patted his left thigh, where his 'Death Note' was hanging from his belt. "And I figured out..." he chuckled slightly then sighed "A shinigami can do anything they want to change the Death Note!"

The shinigami suddenly became interested,

"So, how exactly did you manage to do this Ryuk?"

Ryuk tapped where his nose is supposed to be.

"Ok Ryuk, what's the point? Why tell me all this?" said the now confused Shinigami

Ryuk chuckled again "I want you to go to the human with this Modified Death Note."

He patted his left thigh again.

"Why me Ryuk?"

" You're bored, correct? This should satisfy you..." Ryuk unattached his belt and held it out for the Shinigami to receive. The Shinigami reached out to grab the Death Note.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU WHAT IT DOES YET YOU IMBECILE!" exclaimed Ryuk.

"Well what does it do then!" replied the Shinigami with an angry tone.

"This Death Note can do what no other Death Note can do..."

Ryuk paused again, except longer this time...

"This can also revive the Dead, as well as kill the Living..."

"Wait a minuite Ryuk. You obviously want me to do something for you... what's the catch?"

"I told you about the conflict between Light Yagami, better known as 'Kira' and the master detective 'L.'" Ryuk put an even bigger grin on his face, then continued. "That WAS interesting..." Ryuk sighed, "Unfortunately, both of them died... then I came back here... boring..."

"Wait Ryuk, why don't you go yourself?" questioned the Shinigami "Surely you'd prefer to see this yourself?"

"Well..." Ryuk started, "Ever since I let my Death Note fall into the hands of a human, the Shinigami overlord has kept a VERY close eye on me... If I were to re-visit the human world once again, he would surely kill me... again..."

"I never thought that humans would be so..."

Both of the Shinigami looked into the Human World.

"Interesting..."


	2. Chapter 2: Ground Rules

**Death Note Resurrection**

Chapter 2: Ground Rules

Ryuk smiled "Well then, good luck!"

Ryuk gave a mighty shove towards the Shinigami he plummeted down towards the human world. The Shinigami released his mighty wings as he nearly went face first into the ground. The Shinigami flew around Kanto, Japan through all the skyscrapers and around the busy streets. The Shinigami then found the tallest building and perched himself on the edge of the apartment block.

"So, how does this work then?" At the front of the book, where the normal 'Death Note' rules are noted. However, on the back page of the book, were the new rules, to the new system.

**The Life Note**

How to use it

•The Human whose name is written on the Life Note shall die.

•The Life Note will not take effect unless the writer has the face of the person's name written in their mind while writing his/hers/its name. This is to prevent people with the same name being resurrected.

•However, to resurrect a human, the blood of their one of their family members must be blotted after the end of writing the name.

•If the person wanting to be resurrected doesn't have any living family members that person cannot be resurrected.

•The person cannot be resurrected if their head has been detached from the body of the corpse.

•The person cannot be resurrected if they have died within 24 hours of their death.

"Ah, this isn't gonna be as easy as I thought it would be Ryuk." the Shinigami snickered. "So I have to find a family member, find out what his face looks like, and make sure his body wasn't detatched from his head..." the Shinigami thought for a few moments. "Hold on Ryuk, you said 'L' was an orphan! How do you expect me to find a family member!" the Shinigami held his face and scrunched up. "This isn't interesting, this was a trick! What kind of joke is this Ryuk!" he paused again. He removed his hands from his face, and grinned. "Or... is this your idea of interesting..."

While on top of the building, the Shinigami spotted something below, a large field surrounded by a large iron gate all the way around. There stood a sign outside of the main entrance. "Kanto Graveyard" it read. "Well, this is a start..." He flew to the entrance and immediately noticed a large cross with a giant 'L' engraved onto the front of it. On the plaque it had the words engraved: Here lies the 'Greatest Detective to ever live, died heroically to try to solve the 'Kira Case.'' The Shinigami once again noticed something important ''L's' unofficial 'successor' known as 'Near' eventually found 'Kira' thanks to the help of his deceased predecessor.' Underneath the plaque, there was a slab of rock which had the words 'Light Yagami was Kira, he was buried in the basement of his house.'

"This was obviously not a part of the official eulogy, probably written by an enemy of Kira." Thought the Shinigami, "So, I already have the locations of both of the people..." he stroked his chin " This is gonna be easier than I thought..." he said as he spread his wings and flew towards the Yagami household...


	3. Chapter 3: Light

**Death Note Resurrection**

Chapter 3: Light

The Shinigami landed in the back garden of the Yagami household. He knew for a fact that Kira was buried here... Flowers and Balloons covered the floor. It was apparent that the citizens had mixed opinions on Kira. At the very back, was a mound of a slightly darker mud in comparison to the rest of the garden.

"Well, It doesn't take a genius to know where he is..." muttered the Shinigami. "So, lets see this guy's face then..." he transparent and teleported through the soil to until he could see the coffin. He pressed his face through the coffin to see what he looks (or rather looked) like. "Bingo!" exclaimed the now excited Shinigami, the face was lifeless and bleak, there were many scars on his face and the rest of his body. He grinned and returned to the surface "All I need is that blood..." as he said that he spotted a middle-aged lady lying down on a blue, reclining deck chair. The lady had her eyes closed and wore all black clothes.

The Shinigami could see the name of the lady, thanks to his 'Shinigami Eyes.'

"Sachiko Yagami" thought the shinigami. "Mother or sister of Light?"

The lady trembled slightly, she started sobbing quietly, grasping the arms of the chairs with her hands.

"Why Light? Why?!" she spoke, in grief or in disappointment?

"It's shouldn't be hard to get the blood." thought the Shinigami, "All I need is a needle as I don't want her to notice too much..." The Shinigami seemed proud with himself.

He entered the household to find out that the kitchen could be compared to a landfill site, not sanitary at all. Was this because of the residents themselves? Or the work of others. Sure enough with a small amount of searching, the Shinigami found a sewing needle, a little dirty, but good enough.

The Shinigami went back outside and approached the woman slowly, by this time, the woman was wailing extremely loudly, tears running down her eyes along with her mascara and eyeliner. As he crept behind her, he started contradicting himself.

"Will this upset her, or send her into shock? Will this please her, or send her into an even deeper anger?" he lingered as he was about 5mm away from pricking her with the needle. "BAH! What do I care! I AM A SHINIGAMI! A GOD OF DEATH I CARE FOR NO HUMAN! NO EMOTION!" He placed the needle into her skin and allowed a little of the blood to flow out of the pin sized hole. The Shinigami pressed his thumb against the blood of the woman, giving himself a red thumb.

The Shinigami whipped out his Death Note and wrote down the name. Light Yagami. He yelled as he pressed his thumb next to the name and closed the book.

"Get ready Light... or should I say Kira...?"

The Ground Shuddered. The woman stopped sobbing. A loud yell could be heard from underground. Suddenly, a grey hand shot up from the mound of dirt like out of a typical zombie movie. Another hand shot out. The Corpse used all his strength to pull himself out of the dirt. Eventually, a head emerged from the dirt. There was a loud yell from the resurrected body followed shortly by a ear-splitting shriek from the lady in black. An entire body was out of the dirt, the human fell to one knee before recovering the strength to stand up fully... the screaming continued.

The corpse breathed heavily for a few moment before regaining the oxygen to verbally explode.

"I AM LIGHT YAGAMI! I AM KIRA! I. AM. GOD!"

The Shinigami looked into the eyes of his creation. He grinned.

"Ryuk was right, humans are interesting."


	4. Chapter 4: The New World

**Death Note: Resurrection**

Chapter 4: The New World

The young man fell down to his knees and started laughing maniacally, while this was all happening, the lady also fell down to the ground, It appeared as though she had fainted. Blood ran down from the eyes of the resurrected corpse, all of a sudden, he stopped laughing and his eyes opened as he'd just been shot in the back. At this moment, he stood up to his feet.

"How has this happened?" mumbled the Grey Human. "Is...Is... this the work of the Death Note itself?" he grinned. "Or am I just given another chance... to become God?"

"So, you're the Legendary Kira, correct?" questioned the Shinigami, as he rubbed the bottom of his chin. "I expected you to be taller!" He chuckled to himself at his own joke.

"GAH! A Shinigami?" yelled the New embodiment of Kira "Or are you something beyond the power of a Shingami?"

"Yes, correct. I am a Shinigami. As you see I have the possession of a Death Note." as he said this, the patted his left thigh, In the same way as Ryuk himself. "And also, In some ways, I am something beyond a Shinigami, as THIS Death Note, is well..." he stopped and looked directly into the eyes of Kira. "THIS Death Note, can also revive the Dead as well as kill the living!"

"So, a life note?" asked Kira

The Shinigami laughed at the attitude of the Human.

"You're awfully calm to say you just woke from well... being dead..." he continued "Well, I guess there's no point in trying to be mysterious and scary..."

"Yeah... I guess there isn't..." Kira said snappily.

"Heh. Watch your attitude kid, I'm different to Ryuk, I-" The Shinigami was interupted quickly.

Light widened his eyes and his jaw fell, "Hold on. You know Ryuk?"

"Yes, allow me to continue." The Shinigami said to Kira, as though he was his teacher. "My name is Zir, Ryuk created this Death Note." He held up the Death Note by the worn-out leather belt that was attached to it. "Like I said, It can revive the the Living, and kill the living." he waited to see if Light would react but he just nodded to show that he can carry on. "I am the only other Shinigami to know about the legendary conflict between the Master of Death, Kira and the Man known as justice himself, 'L.' It sounded... Interesting... so this is why he sent me, to give you this." He held out a different Death Note to the one attached to the belt. "You will be Kira again..." Light went out to snatch the book out of the Shinigami's hands but he quickly retreated. "...on one condition, I must be able to revive 'L.'" the Shinigami grinned as he anticipated to see Light's reaction.

"This..." Kira said in an unusually croaky voice "...sounds interesting." he looked at the floor for a few moments as he decided what choice he should make.

"Also, If you don't agree with these terms, I will have no choice but to kill you..." Zir muttered. "That would be such a shame. I thought this would be fun?"


	5. Chapter 5: Home

**Death Note: Resurrection**

Chapter 5: The New World

"What about everyone else? Near, Mello, Matsuda... the other detectives? What about them?" asked Light. "Do I get to decide their fates? Or is there rules about them too?"

"I have been given no instructions about the other people that could contribute to your... recapture." spoke Zir. "That is your decision to make..."

"Well Zir, on these conditions. I accept you-" suddenly, Light was interrupted by a loud shriek. It was the woman in black. She fell to her knees, tears running down her eyes. Arms wide open. Light suddenly turned around in shock and noticed the lady. "Mom!" he cried. "It's me Light, Mom!" he ran at her full speed with his arms wide open, completley different to the Light a few moments ago. Unexpectedly, when he finally reached his mother she rejected the young man, unaware that it's her own son. She slapped Light in the face as he ran towards her.

"You are not my son." proclaimed the terrified mother. "You never were." When he heard those words, Light stood still in his tracks and stared at his mother with his jaw wide open, his sadness then turned into anger, he scrunched his face, then smirked.

"I'm sorry Mother, I didn't want it to be like this, but you know of my uprising. I must remove you." laughed Kira. "You will be forever remembered in The New World for being the one to bring the World's New God to Earth." he pulled out the deep, black Note Book from behind him and opened it up to the first page. He held the book open with his left hand, and drew a pencil from his right. "This is the end mother." She stood still staring into his eyes, not a word to be spoken she just waited. Light wrote his own mother's name and wrote down no cause of death. "You will die in 40 seconds of a heart attack." he closed his book and put his pen into his shirt pocket. He checked his watch. He waited. "It's the only way he said." Zir grinned as he watched the scene unfold before his Shinigami eyes. "20 seconds." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not what you wanted me to be, I'm sorry you can't see the amazing new world I'm going to create." he opened his eyes and quickly glanced at his watch and looked at his mother. "10 seconds left." his mother stood there in the backyard, emotionless. "I did it for us." whispered Light. "Only 5 seconds." he closed his eyes again and tightened his fists. "Goodbye."

She fell. No noise. Light re-opened his eyes to see his dead mother on the floor. He left the body where it was and entered the house. He noticed something odd, there was no front door. He entered the kitchen to find the room littered with broken glass, snapped wood and just clutter overall. "Death to the God of Death!" was sprayed on the wall with paint. "You will be remembered." was left on a piece of paper on the floor of the kitchen written with red ink and a brush. You can tell as the strokes changed thickness through out. Or maybe it wasn't ink...

"You started this?" asked Zir. "This is all from the work of one man... or should I say boy?"

he grinned at his own mediocre joke and looked at Light who was looking around in surprise, but Zir wasn't sure if it was positive or negative... he suddenly ran into the living room and looked around. He was shocked. The living room shared the same fate as the kitchen. He ran out of the room and ran upstairs. He busted into his sisters bedroom. The room was empty and the room was stripped of its wallpaper.

"Of course. It's been a while." He was still stood in shock. "But...but all of this?" he then realised. "My sister has left to go to college... or maybe something else happened to her..." he smiled and remembered. "I remember Zir, one of my co-workers used to be sweet on my sister." he looked at the floor and chuckled. "I wonder if they ever got together..." he looked towards the ceiling and tried to think. "What was his name." he stopped smiling. His face turned into a frown. He remembered. "MATSUDA! YOU IDIOT!"


	6. Chapter 6: The First Step of Revenge

**Death Note: Resurrection**

Chapter 6: The First Step of Revenge

"He is the killer of Kira." mumbled Light. He stomped his way downstairs and bursted through the front door. "You're not nearly as talkative as Ryuk, you know that Zir?" he looked up to the Shinigami. "Nevermind. I guess that's good in some ways. At least I don't look like i'm insane speaking to no one." he carried on walking down the path on his way to the Task Force HQ.

"So, would you like to make the deal then? Allow you to exist as long as you revive L?" asked Zir. "Start the conflict once again?"

"Go for it Zir, It seems worth it, to have another chance of once again, starting the new world."

"Okay then. Pass me your Death Note." Light stopped walking and pulled the Notebook from under his shirt and handed it to the Shinigami. He bent his knees slightly and flung the Death Note into the air.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Light. "Are you insane?"

"Watch your tongue!" he snapped. "Ryuk told me to do this if I needed a Death Note altered into one of these 'Life Notes' I have here." He patted his thigh.

Ryuk grasped the Death Note in his hands. "Let's see how much progress you made then Light..." he opened the first page. "Oh, only one name then?" he read the name. "Mrs. Yagami, what a shameful end. You always used to buy the nicest apples from the store... oh well." Ryuk closed the book and placed his palm on the front. His eyes flashed red for a second and he let go of the new Death Note. It fell straight into Zir's hand.

"Here you go." he held out the Death Note. "You got your own Life Note now..." Light grasped the Notebook with his right hand. He tucked it under his shirt. Light nodded in appreciation. "Now. My turn." Zir whipped out his own notebook and turned to the back and wrote down a name. "L should resurrec-"

"Wait, why didn't you need his blood?" asked Light. Zir laughed.

"I'm a god for crying out loud! Like I said, 'L' is set to re- awake in 24 hours." Light carried on walking down the path and Zir trailed him, of course he was flying, walking is too much effort for Shinigami.

"I see... ah. Task Force HQ. We're here. He walked through the front entrance and approached the front desk.

"Oh god." The receptionist said. "Are.. are you?" Light nodded. He immediately fainted.

"Well... that made things easier. I was expecting him to think I was just a lookalike, but I have to be careful I don't get shot..." Light walked past the front desk and approached the elevator. "It's quiet today Zir. I can take the elevator to the top floor." he frowned. "I think I have an idea of where he is.." Light stopped outside the elevator doors and pressed the button. The button glowed a bright green.

"I wonder how this is gonna turn out then Light... That was a reaction of just the receptionist, what will be the reaction of the person who actually killed you?" asked Zir.

DING! The elevator doors slided open, and the button stopped glowing. Light and Zir entered the elevator and pressed the button indicating it was for the top floor. There was another ding and the doors closed. The elevator was quiet, neither of them spoke to each other, only the low humming of the elevator could be heard, it stopped moving and there was another ding. Once again, the doors slided open. They were presented with a long corridor with a door at the end and several on each walls to the sides. Light stepped out of the elevator. DING! The elevator doors closed behind him. Light continued to walk through the corridor, he started to grin, the grin evolved into a smile, he was approaching the door at the end, the smile opened, his teeth shown. When he reached the door he opened his mouth as though he was about to laugh. He read what was printed on the door.

"Matsuda, Touta... Head of Task Force Investigations Unit..." Light started to laugh maniacally and bursted through the door. He pulled out his Death Note and looked at the terrified man sat before him. "Matsuda you idiot..."


	7. Chapter 7: Matsuda

**Death Note: Resurrection**

Chapter 7: Matsuda

Light charged at the desk and confronted the man who was now shouting and yelling for help. Light stopped laughing and dragged him to his feet, knocking over the chair. He threw him to the ground, he whimpered in fear. "YOU THINK..." he was speaking demonically. "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL GOD?" he started laughing again. "THINK AGAIN!"

"Light..." he whimpered. "Please...I...I..." he gulped. Light silenced and frowned at Matsuda yet he still smirked. "I needed to tell you this as soon as you joined the task force... I was in favour of you... I knew you were justice... not L."he stopped. "This doesn't matter anyway... I've been having these dreams since I killed you. It always ends the same way..."

"This isn't a dream... You can't kill a god. I am god. I'm guessing they made you Chief after you killed me... right?" Light sat down in Matsuda's chair and awaited an answer. He nodded. "You will now bear witness of the first act of god himself." He placed his Death Note on the desk and whipped out his black fountain pen. He slowly wrote his name in the notebook. "T-O-U-T-A... Matsuda..." he looked at the man who was now crying in fear... "Heart Attack... just to let everyone know..." He closed the notebook and exited through the door. "...to let everyone know... Kira... has returned." Light closed the door behind him and exited the building calmly...

Once they had both exited the Task Force HQ, Light stood still in realisation. "Wait... Zir... how long have I been dead?" he looked up at Zir, who looked up into the sky.

"Errrr... about 18 months..." he knew this because Light's previous date of death was still shown. Zir continued. "Just so you don't get your cover blown Light, you might wanna change outta them funeral clothes." Light looked down at his suit which had been reduced to rags.

"Hello... this is Kira." Light sat on the hotel room bed. He continued to talk through the phone. "So... Lelouch. I'm aware that you have excellent costume designing skills that I need." he smirked. "Yes Lelouch, I know you died, that's why I resurrected you... Zero." he paused. "Don't worry, If you are worried about ruining Zero's Requiem, I shall kill you if you wish." he paused again. "Thank you very much Lelouch, I'm sure you'll do and excellent job of creating a identity concealing outfit. Thank you."

"Errrm... Light... what just happened...?"

"Nothing happened Zir... nothing at all...we wouldn't want to confuse the readers now would we?"

**1 Week Later...**

"Boss... something's just come through the mail..." said the worried trainee anxiously.

"WHAT! What is it Jason! I've got a company to run here! Y'know! Sakura TV! Heard of it?!" his cigar fell out of his mouth. "Now look what you've made me do!"

"B-b-but sir! I have a package!" he yelled.

"So what! We get tons and tons of fan ma-" he was stopped in his words. The boss looked at him sternly.

"A PACKAGE! FROM KIRA!" yelled the new employee. "Inside are several video tapes, I haven't watched them yet, I awaited for you to see them. Watch them now! This could be big for us!"


	8. Chapter 8: Kira's New Face

**Death Note: Resurrection**

Chapter 8: Kira's New Face

**June 31st, at exactly 5:58.30, Sakura TV**

A Figure of a man stood in front of a black background, the figure wore a black robe and a black mask with a white visor on the front. The Visor had two eyes drawn onto the front in red, resembling Ryuk's eyes. "Hello Japan. I am Kira. This is no prank. The only reason this is being viewed on Sakura TV is because of its low standards and is easiest to get hold of. If this video doesn't get enough publicity, I will attempt to show it on other broadcast channels. Anyway... if the instructions were followed properly, the time should currently be 5:59.10...11...12...13 at exactly 5:59.58, switch your TV channel to Channel 6. It is currently 5:59:50...51...52...53...54...55...56...57... now." The TV screen showed a news presenter dying of a heart attack. "Don't feel sorry for the man... 5 years ago he was convicted of being a child molester, however, the charges were dropped... there is no escape from God..." he paused for a brief moment. "I am not as weak as before. My powers have increased drastically. Not only do I have the power to take the life of any human being but I now have the power to bring back the lives of any human as well. Further information will be given once the video has produced more publicity. Good Night to everyone."

Light watched the TV broadcast in his room, he smiled and lay back on his shoddy hotel bed. "Light... The contract has started." Zir mentioned. "L has awoken."

The graveyard was empty, the cross loomed over the mound of mud of which L was buried underneath. Suddenly, two feet burst out of the mound of mud along with pieces of wood. The feet were bloody. Then again! Two bloody and scared fists bursted from the grave and they grasped the golden crucifix, the hands strained and L pulled himself out of the ground. He sat on the ground. On top of the mud covered in blood. He mumbled. "If I am today in the next few weeks..." he closed his eyes. "Your son is Kira ." he whispered. "I was right."


End file.
